


I Thought I Had More Time

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have gone through the Doctor's mind during the beach scene in <i>Doomsday</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Had More Time

I can see you there, standing on the shore  
In this place I do not know;  
Whilst you seem all right (you're a sight for sore eyes)  
I am here to let you go.  


You have always been so important to me  
More than you could ever know  
You don't know how I wish this could end differently,  
But I know I must let you go.  


__

There are things we've said, there are things we've done,  
I am yours, as you are mine;  
But I never said I loved you,  
Because I thought I had more time.  


__

So we're here, we two, standing on this shore  
In this place I do not know;  
How I wish I could say what you want me to say  
But I know I must let you go.  


_There are things we've said, there are things we've done,_  
I am yours, as you are mine;  
But I never said I loved you,  
Because I thought I had more time.  


You have always been so important to me  
More than you will ever know  
How I wish, how I wish, this could end differently,  
But I have to let you go.  


_Oh I never said I loved you,_  
Because I thought I had more time.  


_I thought I had more time._

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by Chris de Burgh's _Snows of New York_ ; you can hear it [here](http://youtu.be/4KC3iOD94FA).


End file.
